


Push and pull

by DaisyZis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Frottage, Love, M/M, Pining, handjob, magnetism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyZis/pseuds/DaisyZis
Summary: Дин и Кас прокляты. И неожиданно Дин понимает, что его тянет к Касу, в буквальном смысле.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Push and pull

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371704) by [CastielsCarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma). 



Ровена делает шаг назад, когда вампир подходит к ней.

— Manete.

Вампир останавливается, примерзая к полу, и ярость искажает его черты. Дин Винчестер подкрадывается сзади, словно мстительный дух, с мачете в руках. Одно быстрое движение рукой, и вампир остаётся без головы.

— Спасибо, дорогой.

— Пустяки, — кряхтит Дин. — Ты в порядке?

— Я в полном порядке, — Ровена поправляет прядь волос, оглядывая магазин кристаллов. — Хотя мои волосы видали дни получше.

— Всё нормально с твоими волосами, Ровена, — качает головой Дин. — Ты всегда выглядишь так, будто готова пойти на вечеринку.

— Не то, чтобы вы, ребята, слышали что-нибудь о вечеринках. Когда в последний раз вам было весело?

— Сейчас было вполне весело, — Дин чистит лезвие.

К ним присоединяется Кастиэль.

— Он был последний?

— Я поймал его, — кричит голос сзади.

— Ах, — вздыхает Ровена. — Похоже, все вампиры уже найдены. Отличная работа, мальчики, — она смотрит на сломанный стол и на разбитые кристаллы на полу. — Тем не менее, жаль камни, — Ровена приподнимает подол своей юбки и осторожно обходит маленькие стеклянные осколки. Она подбирает скопление грубых зелёных кристаллов и шепчет над ними. Кристаллы ярко вспыхивают, а затем их свет гаснет.

— Ты просто украдёшь их?

— Конечно нет, Дин, — вздыхает Ровена. — Они _мои_. Когда Великий Ковен, со своими интригами и подлостью, изгнал меня, они не подумали о моих артефактах и камнях. О, нет. Эти они украли. Я просто забираю то, что принадлежит _мне_. Как будто защитное заклинание поможет. Мои кристаллы знают меня, и они хотят вернуться домой.

— Ага, заклинательница камней, — Дин поднимает бровь. — Ладно, поторопись. Если пробок по пути не будет, мы успеем попасть в то придорожное кафе в десяти милях от нас. Я умираю с голоду.

— Через минутку, — Ровена осматривает кристаллы.

Дин бормочет что-то и уходит.

Довольная тем, что кристаллы не повреждены, Ровена кладёт их в сумку. Но всё же жаль магазинчик. Это странно, но она предполагает, что владельцам удастся вновь вернуть его к жизни.

Она бросает взгляд на Дина и видит, что он разговаривает с Кастиэлем. Они наклоняются друг к другу, шепча секреты. Ровена хмурится. Это уже не пикантный секрет, она знает. Эти двое были ещё более упрямы, чем мул, которого она пыталась украсть, будучи простой девочкой, живущей в Шотландии, столетия назад. Кастиэль говорит что-то Сэмюэлю, когда она заходит в комнату, и Ровена не упускает тот короткий взгляд, которым Дин одарил ангела.

Это же очевидно. Нежность находит на Дина так быстро, что он уверен, что никто не заметит, но Ровена замечает. Она не первая, кто заметил. Даже демоны сплетничают о них!

Она вспоминает разговор, который был у неё с Сэмюэлем в машине. О Люцифере. Она вспоминает о встрече со Смертью, о Фергюсе и Оскаре, и думает о своих сожалениях. О сожаления, которые очерняют душу и оставляют тебя холодным и жестоким, как зимний ветер.

Вопреки её здравому смыслу, братья Винчестеры, Кастиэль и Джек стали её семьёй. А что Дин всегда говорит? Ты должен заботиться о своей семье.

Ровена вытирает рот и сплёвывает на ладонь.

— Diligere eos. Et corpora eorum non tenetur etiam, — шепчет она. Вредное маленькое заклинание. Если там ничего нет, то заклинание не принесёт вреда, но если Ровена права — отлично. Она заботится о своей семье.

— Дин, Кастиэль, — улыбается Ровена и убеждается в том, что прикоснулась к ним обоим. Одна рука неуловимо опускается на запястье Кастиэля и вторая лежит в руке Дина. — Я ценю, что вы занимаетесь этим. Я знаю, что это дело ведьм, но-

— Ты бы сделала тоже самое для нас, Ровена. Нам не сложно. Пойдёмте пообедаем, пока у них не закончились рёбрышки.

— Пойдёмте, — улыбается Ровена.

***

Дин зевает, хватает телефон и щуриться из-за яркого света. Ещё только семь. Чёрт возьми, это больше часов, чем у него было за всю жизнь. Он встаёт и надевает чёрные спортивки и чёрную футболку. Не самый оригинальный прикид, но у него уже тянуло в животе. Кофе и еда и тогда он сможет нормально функционировать.

Он бредёт в ванную и удовлетворённо вздыхает. Нет ничего лучше, чем отлить поутру. Внезапно он впечатывается в стену.  
— Великолепно, я просто случайно упал, — Дин медленно встаёт и строит гримасу, косясь на беспорядок. Он ещё даже кофе не выпил. Он вздыхает и берёт тряпку и моющий спрей. Он дважды распыляет средство и оттирает беспорядок.

Его не волнует, даже если объявится сам Бог — он получит свой кофе.

Дин улыбается, когда заходит на кухню. Кас уже не спит, что он обычно делает, и кофеварка включена. Простой запах успокаивает нервы. Честно говоря, просто смотреть на _Каса_ — успокаивает. Может быть, это Дин становится взрослее и глупее, может быть, это всё то дерьмо, через которое они прошли, — слишком много Михаила, проклятого гроба, Люцифера, и потом ещё Кас умирал так много раз, — но Кас продолжает выглядеть всё лучше. Горячее. Он может признать, где-то в собственных чертогах разума, что Кас выглядит сексуально.

— Утро, Кас. Спасибо за кофе.

— Я услышал, что ты проснулся, поэтому… — Кас смотрит на него.

— Да, — Дин трёт шею и надеется, что это единственное, что Кас услышал. — Я просто…

Внезапно, Дина толкают, нет, _тянут_ к Касу и к его ужасу он видит, что Кас несётся к нему.

— Какого чёрта!

Кас врезается в него, их грудные клетки прижаты вплотную. И это не единственное, что прижимается вплотную. Пах Дина пытается слиться с пахом Каса, и  
при любых других обстоятельствах это было бы чертовски горячо, но не сейчас.

— Дин, я думаю, — голос Каса звучит обеспокоено.

Дин пытается сделать шаг назад, но в итоге преодолевает всего пару дюймов, прежде чем его нога вновь приклеиться к ноге Каса.

— Кас, что ты делаешь? Я знаю, что ты освоил понятие «личное пространство» много лет назад, так что какого хрена, чувак? — голова Дина повёрнута в сторону, поэтому он не мог видеть Каса, но мог его слышать.

— Ты думаешь _я_ виноват?

Дин пытается двигаться, но вместо этого успешно трётся своим пахом о Каса. Его член дёргается. Паника проходит сквозь Дина. У него не должен встать, не сейчас. Он собирает всю панику и жар, бурлящие внутри, и превращает их в злость.

— Ну не я же!

— Не волнуйся, Дин, мы что-нибудь придумает.

— Я не волнуюсь. Попробуй подвинуться или что-то ещё, — Дин тоскливо смотрит на кофейник, но его мысли прерываются, когда Кас хватает его за задницу. Дин замирает. — Эй, Кас, отвали от моей задницы!

Кас ворчит.

— Прости, но кажется, мы…застряли. Притяжение слишком сильное, — Кас наконец-то опускает руки. Он медленно опускается.

На короткое мгновение Дину полегчало, но тут он чувствует, как его штаны скользят вниз.

— Стой, Кас. С меня штаны убегают!

— Извини, — Кас застывает. — Я пытался помочь.

Жар опаляет щёки Дина, как только он опускает взгляд на макушку Каса. Его лицо сейчас буквально прижато к паху. И Кас до сих пор говорит. Так, будто Дин может разобрать каждое слово, которое говорит Кас. Всё это звучит как приглушённые бормотания.

— Утро, парни!

— Доброе утро!

Дин стонет. Превосходно. Просто великолепно. Теперь Сэм и Джек тоже здесь.

— Чувак! — Сэм накрывает ладонью глаза Джека. — Парни! Ещё даже не вечер! — Сэм делает паузу. — Уединитесь.

Дин произносит что-то нечленораздельное, когда Кас отрывает руку от бедра Дина только для того, чтобы в итоге она оказалась под его коленом.

— Зачем нам уединяться? Это не то, чем кажется.

Наконец, странное магнетическое притяжение ослабевает, и Кас встаёт.

Дин почти выдыхает с облегчение, но плечо Каса врезается в его собственное плечо.

— Кажется, мы всё ещё застряли, — говорит Кас.

— Ничего не говори. Знаешь, это слишком. Я даже кофе ещё не пил, — Дин пихает Каса, который следует за ним. Дин хватает чашку одной рукой, но Кас оказался на пути, и он не может дотянутся до кофейника. — Плеснёшь мне кофе?

Кас потакает, и вскоре теплый кофе проходит по телу.

— Чёрт, как же хорошо.

— Удачи, парни! 

— Эй, что значит «удачи, парни»? — Дин резко разворачивается вместе с неожидавшим такого Касом. Кофе разливается на руки и на стол. — И вы совсем не волнуетесь, что меня так тянет к Касу? Это ненормально.

— Джек, хочешь что-нибудь? — Сэм открывает холодильник и берёт уже готовый смузи. Он поднимает бутылку перед Дином.

— Нет, — Джек смотрит на Дина и Каса широко открытыми глазами.

— Мы должны провести исследование, Дин, — голос Каса слишком близко к Дину, его _тело_ слишком близко к Дину.

— Ага, да, мы должны, — Дин оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Каса. Его голубые глаза серьёзные — и слишком красивые, чтобы быть настоящими. Глаза Дина мельком опускаются на пухлые губы Каса. — Сэмми!

— Завтракаем. Вы вдвоём повеселитесь.

***

— Последняя, — Кас кладёт книгу на стол.

Дин прижат к Касу, и хотя он и ворчал в начале, сейчас он находит это расслабляющим. Не то, чтобы есть что-то расслабляющее в превращении в грёбаный магнит, но приятно иметь это оправдание, чтобы просто быть рядом с Касом.

— Твою мать, — Дин трясёт головой. — Ты трогал что-нибудь в магазине кристаллов? Может кристаллы были прокляты или типа того?

— Нет, я был занят обезглавливанием вампира.

— Я тоже. Что ж, у меня ничего нет, — Дин прикусывает губу. — Не хочешь попробовать разъединиться снова?

— Можем попробовать, — Кас смотрит на Дина.

— Отлично. Я побегу к двери, а ты — к книжным полкам. И если ты почувствуешь тягу или что угодно ещё — держись за что-нибудь.

— Насчёт три, — кивает Кас.

— Почему это ты считаешь? — Дин опускает брови.

— Потому что я целеустремлённое небесное существо с точным знанием времени в этом текущем измерении, которое мы занимаем.

— О, ну, у меня есть Гугл.

Кас закатывает глаза.

— Один, два, три.

Дин отталкивается от Каса. Его цель — дверь, и он бежит так, как будто сам Люцифер охотится за ним. Как будто сам воздух — меласса, и тело кричит ему, что он не прав, что он разделён, и что он принадлежит какому-то другому месту. Он чувствует, что его ноги движутся назад, если бы здесь был скрытый наклон вниз.

Чёрт возьми, это снова происходит. Дин хватается за книжный шкаф и улыбается, когда замечает, что тяга уменьшается.

— Эй, Кас, думаю, становится лучше. Я могу даже…

Кас мчится к нему так быстро, что аж прижимает Дина к полу, кряхтя.

Дин удивлённо моргает. Кас на нём, — хуже того, — Кас, мать его, _оседлал_ его.

Сейчас было бы здорово не быть человеческим бумерангом. Кас всегда возвращается. _Мило_ , конечно, что Кас вернулся, — слишком много раз Дин думал, что Кас никогда не вернётся, — но Дин имел в виду не такое возвращение.

Дин не думает о том, что Кас оседлал его. Он не думает о том, что это хорошая поза. Он не думает о том, что эта поза была бы гораздо лучше, если бы Кас был раздет, и происходило что-то по-активнее. Он сверлит взглядом Каса, потому что тот заставил его думать о нём в сексуальном плане.

— Оно не выдержало, — Кас держит подсвечник.

— И за это ты решил удержаться?

— Оно было ближе всего ко мне.

Дин стонет. Он не переживёт этого.

— Ты готов встать, что бы мы, эм…поменяли позу?

— Да, она не самая лучшая.

— Тут вообще не может быть ничего «лучшего».

Касу удаётся оторваться, и они снова слепляются плечом к плечу.

— Может быть, просто немного контакта будет достаточно? — вздыхает Дин. Попробуй оторваться от моего плеча, и, я не знаю…возьмись за маленькую часть меня, за локоть, например, или предплечье.

Кас отстраняется, и уже Дин чувствует необходимость быть ближе к Касу. Его рука хлопает по левой ладони, и Кас переплетает их пальцы.

— Наши _руки_? — Дин смотрит на их руки и трясёт ими. Они переплетены вместе, как шарик спагетти.

— Ну, тогда что ты предлагаешь? — Кас звучит раздражённо.

— Я не знаю, Кас, я не знаю, — вздыхает Дин. Он очень устал.

Они выходят из библиотеки, держась за руки. Дин не может подавить тепло, обволакивающее всё его тело. Он прекрасно знает, что это какое-то мудацкое проклятие, и что Кас держит его за руку, потому что должен, но всего на несколько секунд, может минут, он может притвориться, что Кас делает это, потому что _хочет_.

— Куда мы идём? — интересуется Кас.

— Не знаю, — Дин трёт глаза. — Как насчёт виски?

— Ещё десять утра.

— Ты прав, Кас. Пиво — самое то, — Дин тянет его на кухню, но Кас упирается ногами. Дин смотрит на него с удивлением. — Давай, пойдём.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе напиться до обеда, то ты ошибаешься.

— Как насчёт после обеда? — Дин не может не улыбнуться. Кас выглядит мило, когда дуется.

— Ты _знаешь_ , что я сильнее тебя, Дин, — Кас наклоняет голову. — Если ты не соберёшься, мы пойдём в пещеру-Дина, и я заставлю тебя посмотреть  
документальный фильм о природе. Все четыре части.

Волнения проходит сквозь Дина. Не из-за документальных фильмов, — это около восьми часов просмотра, — а потому что Кас заставит его. Он  
сильнее.

— Заставишь меня? — Дин пытается звучать рассерженно, но даже для его ушей это звучит как на последнем вздохе, как шёпот.

— Мы найдём способ победить, как мы всегда делаем. Если ты напьёшься, это ничего не решит.

— Это было образное выражение…

— Я знаю все языки мира. Ни на одном языке это не так, — Кас прищуривается. — Ближе всего было бы kutyaharapást szőréve или «клин клином вышибают», но ты не напился вчера.

— В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Зато теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую, когда ты предлагаешь напиться, чтобы решить что бы это не было.

Они были так заняты спором, что никто из них не заметил подошедшего Сэма.

— Я вижу, это правда, что противоположности притягиваются, — весело говорит он, поедая йогурт, — возможно соевый или с каким-нибудь другим обработанным ореховым молоком.

— Мы спорим, — Дин прожигает Сэма взглядом.

Сэм делает ещё один шаг к ним, и ложка вылетает у него из руки. Она приземляется с ударом на плечо Дина.

— Я всегда знал, что ты был маленькой ложкой, Дин, — вместо того, чтобы выглядеть крайне удивлённым, Сэм ухмыляется.

— Что? Я не… Мы не…

Дин смотрит на Каса, который отказывается смотреть куда угодно, кроме Сэма.

— Мы не нашли никаких зацепок, Сэм.

— Я вижу. Прости, Кас, — кивает Сэм. — Но вы нашли кое-что получше.

— Что нашли?

Лицо Сэма расплывается в широкой улыбке, когда он опускает взгляд на их руки.

— Истинная любовь. Так рад за вас, парни, — он оттягивает ложку с плеча и уходит, поедая свой ореховый йогурт.

— Не смешно, Сэмми. Мы можем умереть здесь!

— Просто не умирайте в моей комнате, пожалуйста, — кричит Сэм. — Я вчера там убрался.

— Мы не… Мы, — Дин смотри на Каса. К его полному ужасу, он не может сказать, что не влюблён в Каса. Не в лицо Касу, когда они держаться за руки, пусть и насильственно. — Мы найдём способ, Кас. 

***

Дин пытается не дёргаться, пока они обедают — поправочка, пока _он_ обедает.

— У них распродажа книг в «Барнс и Ноубл», — говорит Кас.

— Ты не серьёзно, — Дин роняет сэндвич и наклоняется к правому плечу Каса. Они и так соединены, как никак.

— Я дочитал «Память Света», и она мне очень понравилась. У меня закончились все книги.

— Неужели ты забыл ту часть, где я арахисовое масло, а ты джем? Застряли вместе, сведены судьбой? Я думаю, что появиться на публике будет плохой идеей.

— М-м, — Кас кивает. — Наверное.

— Не наверное, а _так оно и есть_. Очень плохая идея, — Дин медленно выдыхает. Его мочевой пузырь убивает его. — Ты можешь одолжить электронную книгу у Сэма. Подожди-ка. _Ровена_! Мы должны поговорить с ней. Она ведьма, она знает о проклятиях. Не могу поверить, что мы не додумались до этого раньше.

— Привет, Дин, привет, Кас. Как продвигаются дела?

— Ну, знаешь, просто тусуемся здесь. Можешь подать мне сладкий соус чили, Джек?

Джек открывает буфетный шкафчик и бросает банку соуса Дину.

Сладко. Сэндвич и сладкий чили. Дин открывает крышку и ругается. Крышка прилипает к его ладони. Он берёт её другой рукой, что только заставляет её приклеиться к новому месту.

— Отлично, теперь проклятие развивается или что?

— Сюда, — Джек забирает крышку и кладёт на стол.

— Спасибо, Джек. Слушай, мы позвоним Ровене. Она ведьма, она знает всё о колдовстве и проклятиях.

Чем больше Дин говорит, тем улыбка Джека становится менее заметной.

— Что такое, Джек? Выкладывай.

— Мы уже пробовали, — Джек выдыхает и смотрит то на Дина, то на Каса. — Сэм звонил ей, она никогда не слышала о проклятии вроде вашего.

— Она королева-пчела заколдованных вещей, — сестра Холливелл номер четыре или, может быть, пять, — и она «никогда не слышала» о подобном проклятии? Ты веришь ей, Кас? — холодная тревога нависает над Дином.

— Мы называем её союзником, даже другом, уже много лет, — вздыхает Кас. — У неё нет причин лгать нам.

— Возьми меня за руку, Кас, мы уходим, — словно волна цунами, Дин больше не может игнорировать это. Он встаёт.

Кас кладёт руку на плечо Дина и даже не жалуется. Неожиданно, он просто должен идти.

— Куда мы идём?

— Только что пришли, — Дин стискивает зубы.

Дверь справа, Кас всё ещё притянут к его плечу. Это должно сработать.

— Хорошо, вот план действий. Ты бежишь в противоположном направление, а я закрываю дверь так быстро, как могу.

— Ты так быстро опустошаешь свой мочевой пузырь? — Кас бросает скептический взгляд на Дина.

— Я сделаю это быстро, — Дин стискивает зубы. — Хорошо, давай, — он даже не останавливается, чтобы просмотреть на Каса, он набрасывается на дверь и закрывает её сразу, как оказался в маленькой ванной комнате. Он успевает стянуть штаны и боксеры, когда слышит громкий удар в дверь, а потом его притягивает назад.

— Кас, ты в порядке?

— Настолько в порядке, насколько могу быть.

— Э… — Дин не может поверить, что его жизнь скатилась до такого. — Закрой уши или что-то типа того, — Дин наклоняется вперёд, но это всё равно, что продвигаться сквозь невидимый ветер. Наконец-то, ему удаётся схватить унитаз. Он сжимает зубы, обхватывая ногами туалет и крепко прижимаясь.

Неуверенно, он отпускает, но притяжение слишком сильное. Он держится одной рукой, хватая член второй. Он, блять, лопнет от стыда.

— Кас?

— Да?

— Напой песню или что-то ещё.

Тишина длится не долго.

— Что бы ты хотел услышать?

— Мне похуй. Просто пой что-нибудь.

Дин справляет свои естественные нужды под напеваемую мелодию из Холодного Сердца « _Let It Go_ ».

***

— Каштаны сработали?

— Нет.

— А соль и святая вода?

— Мы всё ещё притянуты, да? — вдыхает Кас.

— Чего мы только не делали: молились четырём разным божествам, хлопали в ладоши и стояли на одной ноге в сторону востока, загадывая желание. Я даже пожертвовал моей лучшей рубашкой Zeppelin. Что это вообще за проклятие такое?  
Дин опускается на пол, спина к спине с Касом.

— Знаешь, — говорит Кас. — Большинство проклятий, если ты не можешь ничего _сделать_ , решаются тем, что ты _говоришь_.

— Как признание? — Дин играет с подолом рубашки. Он может почувствовать дыхание Каса с каждым лёгким подъёмом и опусканием его спины. Это приятно.

— Как признание, — хмыкает Кас.

— Есть куда дерьма, в котором я могу признаться. А _ты_! Ты древний. Мы никогда не найдём то, что нужно.

— Мы может попытаться, — он слышит, как Кас выдыхает.

— Хорошо, мы здесь, чтобы попытаться.

Спустя несколько часов, Дин возвращается к разделу «гигиена».

— Я украл кондиционер Сэма.

— Не думаю, что это способно разрушить проклятие.

— Я не знаю, Кас, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Мы признались в глупых вещах, глубоких и тёмных детских травмах, в гигиене, еде, хобби и тайных  
пристрастиях в музыке. Даже ангельское дерьмо о Михаиле и Люцифере и… Я не знаю, в чём, чёрт возьми, я могу признаться ещё, — Дин делает паузу. — Окей, я люблю ростки!

— Прорастающие семена вряд ли являются проклятием. Напротив, они очень хороши для пищеварительной системы…

— Мне нужен перерыв.

— Я подожду здесь, — в голосе Каса слышатся нотки забавы.

— Одна и таже история, очень смешно. Хорошо, давай так.

Вот где всё пошло не так или так, как надо.

Когда Дин заставляет себя встать, Кас отодвигается, чтобы дать Дину пространство. Возможно, проклятие действительно усиливается, потому что Дин успевает сделать всего один шаг, прежде чем перед Каса приклеивается к его спине.

Он чувствует руки Каса на своих бёдрах, пока тот пытается оторвать их от себя. Дину удаётся вырваться на свободу всего на несколько секунд, после чего Кас снова впечатывается в его спине. Неумышленное движение (толчок на самом деле) проделанное пахом Каса по его заднице заставило его шумно выдохнуть.

— Прости, Дин, — Кас снова тянется назад, его руки крепко держат бёдра Дина, и он вновь непроизвольно толкается по заднице Дина.

Это ощущается так приятно, и к своему ужасу, Дин чувствует, что его член встал. Он никогда не был так благодарен за то, что Кас застрял сзади, а не спереди. С другой стороны, если бы не проклятие, не было бы ничего, за что можно было бы быть благодарным.

— Всё в порядке, Кас, — да даже больше, чем в порядке.

Дин прикусывает губу, пытаясь подавить стон, в то время как Кас толкается него. Его член дёргается, и Дин отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к себе, но Кас прямо здесь… _прямо там_.

— Стой, стой, — шепчет Дин, когда Кас снова ударяется в него. У него сбилось дыхание, неугомонное и коварное сердце предаёт его, стучит так, словно он умирает.

Дин умирает.

— Прости… — он чувствует, что Кас лёг на его спине, стараясь не двигаться. Он чувствует себя так хорошо и тепло, и Дину не терпится взять руки Каса и обернуть их вокруг себя.

Кас молчит, но не пытается оторваться.

Он всегда может обвинить проклятие в том, что его руки застряли именно так. Если Дин до этого думал, что его сердце бьётся быстро, то сейчас оно быстрее, чем страус. Единственная разница в том, что он хочет, чтобы койот поймал его.

 _Как признание_. Дин признался в массе вещей: что он действительно любит огуречную воду, что он любит фильмы ужасов, потому что хорошие парни всегда выигрывают, что он знает, что Кас даёт Джеку сладкие хлопья — и он полностью это одобряет. Михаил, монстры, какая-то херня из детства — всё выведено на свет, безрезультатно.

Но есть одно признание, которое он всё ещё скрывает от Каса.

Кас рассказал о временах с Наоми — желудок Дина совершал кульбиты, просто думая об этом. Он признался, что использует свою благодать, чтобы делать рубашки Дина мягкими — немного странно, но заботливо, Дин не жалуется, и как Кас иногда чувствует себя одиноким.

— Ты не одинок, Кас, — голос Дина становится ниже.

Кас выдыхает, он по-прежнему приклеен к спине Дина.

— Я серьезно, ты не один. Я немного… зол и расстроен, раз ты думаешь иначе.

— Ты и Сэм — люди, выдающиеся люди, да, но в конце концов, вы умрёте. И так же блестяще, как вы сияете, — я видел твою душу, Дин, она сияет как величайшая сверхновая, — когда-нибудь этот свет потухнет. А я останусь здесь.

— Да, мило, всё это о будущем. Но как насчет сейчас? — Дин усмехается.

— Я застрял с тобой.

— Ты же знаешь, что не застрял со мной, прямо… — вздыхает Дин.

— Мы буквально притягиваемся друг к другу, Дин.

Дин закатывает глаза и облокачивается на грудь Каса. Он устает, но не хочет менять свою позу. Он теперь хотя бы может насладиться близостью к Касу, ведь у него есть проклятие в качестве оправдания.

— Ты устал?

Кас осторожно двигается, и его перед прижимается к заднице Дина. Блядь, его член снова дёргается.

— Уже вечер, Кас.

— Ну, ты иногда дремлешь.

Может, ему следовало бы вздремнуть. Но затем их прижмёт вместе, в постели, и Дин точно не сможет справится с этим.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда ты умер, Кас?

И тут его стояк умирает.

— Какой конкретно? — Кас хихикает.

— Разве это не бардак, что у нас есть из чего выбирать? — Дин облизывает губы. — Эм… До рождения Джека, — он, должно быть, долбанный идиот или мазохист, чтобы поднимать эту тему, _сейчас_.

— Да, когда я попал в Пустоту.

— Ага, этот, — Дин хмыкает.

Его мысли клубятся изнутри, и Дин думает о том, как он скажет о вещах, чтобы они не были слишком очевидными. Он любит Каса, но что если Кас его отвергнет. И это было бы супер, когда она застряли вместе, потому что он не сможет сбежать, если дела пойдут плохо.

Но _это признание_.

Это единственная вещь, которую он скрывал от Каса так долго, что она стала для него почти второй натурой.

Вдруг, это похоже на пожар. Оно горит в груди, расцветает с каждым ударом сердца. Его губы горят от необходимости произнести эти слова, — я люблю тебя, — чтобы избавиться от этого огня, и надеется, что не всё сгорит. Он _хочет_ , чтобы всё полетело к чертям, он хочет, чтобы Кас почувствовал тоже самое, и тогда он сможет прикоснуться к Касу, прикоснуться к нему так, как он жаждал годами.

Дин смеётся вслух. Это просто смешно.

— Я не знал… — Кас прочищает горло. — Что моё попадание в Пустоту — тема для развлечения.

Дерьмо.

Дин собирается встать, но вспоминает, что Кас здесь. Кас тоже на борту, потому что он стоит вместе с Дином, прикрывая его, как щит. Всегда защищает его. Даже когда он этого не заслуживает.

— Извини, Кас, мне так жаль, — Дин тяжело дышит. — Я не над этим смеялся. Это было просто… Неважно.

Кас просто хмыкает.

— У тебя есть я, — Дин сжимает челюсть и выдыхает. Блять.

Он чувствует, как Кас напрягается.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — после того, что кажется вечность, говорит Кас.

— У тебя есть _я_ , Кас, — Дин трёт лицо и выдыхает. Он решает продолжить до того, как пожалеет. — Я был вне себя, когда ты умер, понимаешь. Был ли я зол? Чёрт возьми, я был в ярости. Но ещё я был подавлен, Кас. Сломленный человек. Я был засранцем. Винил Сэма, винил _Джека_ в твоей смерти. Винил Чака. Ну, в последнем я был прав.

Кас всё также стоит за ним, словно тень. Дин смотрит в пол.

— Я думал, я потерял тебя навсегда. Я ни о чём никогда не молился, но тогда я молился, Кас. Я молился, чтобы Бог вернул тебя. _Ко мне_. Не к Джеку, не к Сэму, _ко мне_.

— Чтобы мы могли продолжать бороться, чтобы я мог продолжать бороться. Вот что ты мне сказал.

Дин отрывается от Каса и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Кас смотрит на него, как на путеводный свет, ища что-то. Странное притяжение всё ещё ощущается.

— Да, я сказал, — Дин сжимает челюсть. — Но было ещё кое-что, что я не сказал тебе, — он делает шаг вперёд, прежде чем прилипнуть к Касу снова.

Грудная клетка Каса соприкасается с его, сердцем к сердцу, что было бы просто восхитительно, если бы Дин не был так напуган. По-настоящему сердцем к сердцу.

— Причина была не в этом, Кас, — он смотрит в сторону, на лацкан плаща Каса.

— Какая тогда была причина, — голос Каса тихий и подавленный. Это как если бы он был на грани, вдыхая последний раз, прежде чем сделать прыжок.

Взгляд Дина ложится на воротник Каса. Он с дрожью выдыхает.

— Я был, блять, сбит с толку и потерян, Кас, потому что потерял _тебя_. Я потерял любовь всей моей жизни, и я думал, что никогда не верну тебя, и я испробовал всё, но ты был мёртв, и я просто не справлялся. Ни с чем. Какой смысл продолжать жить и бороться, когда тебя не было рядом? И самая хреновая часть была в том, что я не сказал тебе, ты никогда ничего не знал об этом, но потом ты вернулся, и я был чертовски счастлив, очень счастлив, и я не мог сказать тебе, я _не мог_ , но я хотел, чтобы ты боролся со мной, конечно, я хотел этого. Но ещё я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Я был счастлив, потому что ты вернулся, ты, Кас, мой друг. Ты мой лучший друг, — Дин выдыхает и смотрит Касу в глаза. — И я люблю тебя. Я всегда любил тебя.

Он ждёт появление прорехи, которая поглотит его, ждёт, что Кас оттолкнёт его, что он скажет нет и посмеётся над ним.

Он ждёт отказа.

Глаза Каса распахнуты, и Дин боится, что он облажался.

Противное потягивание внизу живота начинает расти, выцарапывает себе путь к груди, и сильно давит. Медленно оно проникает и оседает в его горле, и Дин думает, что его вырвет прямо здесь и сейчас.

Теперь Кас меняется; его глаза загораются и его улыбка — этого достаточно, чтобы согревать сердце Дина днями. Хотя ещё присутствуют нотки неуверенности, в легкой дрожи, когда Кас шепчет:

— Ты любишь меня?

Не похоже, что он злится, нет. Если бы Дин не знал, он бы сказал, что голос Каса переполнен _восторгом_.

— Да, Кас. Да, — Дин кивает и смеет улыбнуться.

Кас врезается в него, но это столкновение кажется хорошим, обнимая Дина и прижимаясь своими губами к его губам.

Дин потрясённо вдыхает, — он не может поверить, что это происходит, — и затем открывается Касу.

Он выпускает стон, пока Кас страстно целует его, и вкус Каса изводит его. Молния в звёздную ночь, что разбивает небеса, свежесть дождя ранним утром, и соль океанических вод, скрытых под землёй, но огромных, тёмных и мощных.

Кас _изводит_ его.

У Дина дрожат руки, но он хватается за пальто Каса, тянет рубашку и зарывается руками в волосы Каса. Он приводит в ещё больший беспорядок вечно растрёпанную прическу Каса, и, когда Дин отстраняется, его губы выглядят припухшими, и сердце ноет.

Оно болит из-за человека перед ним. 

— Кас… — он не может удержаться от улыбки на лице, проклятой улыбки, и если это чувство истинного счастья, то он хочет чувствавать себя так всегда.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин, — на этот раз это не шёпот, а заявление, сильное и правдивое.

— Я услышал тебя, — голос Дина хриплый, но он всё ещё улыбается. — Скажи это ещё раз.

— Я люблю тебя.

Дин берёт галстук Каса, тянет его назад, и Кас добровольно идёт за ним. Он хватает Дина за бёдра, и их тела соединяются вместе.

Дин падает обратно на кровать, Кас нависает над ним. Его рубашка до сих пор полурастёгнута. Дин стягивает её, пока Кас полностью не освобождается от ткани, и его ладони бродят по сильным рукам, гладкой груди. Трясущимися пальцами он проводит по животу Каса и вздыхает, когда Кас срывает его футболку через голову.

— Да, ты прав, мне это не нужно.

— Не нужно, — голос Кас тихий и низкий, и Дин стонет, поддаваясь бёдрами вверх.

— Бля, ты не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел, как мечтал об этом, — Дин притягивает Каса для ещё одного поцелуя, на этот раз более осторожно. Он исследует рот Каса и стонет из-за податливости его язык и из-за его пальцев, выводящих круги у основания шеи.

Его кожа пылает, и когда Кас двигает бёдрами, Дин чувствует его напряжённую эрекцию.

Дин толкается бёдрами в Каса, который отбрасывает голову назад, закрывая глаза.

— Это…слишком, — выдыхает он.

Дин хватает Каса за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Чёрт, это ты слишком, Кас. Ты должен видеть себя, ты восхитителен, — он снова улыбается. Как легко его губы превращаются в улыбку, так легко чувствует его сердце. — Ты великолепен, Кас.

— Я был известен как самый красивый ангел в гарнизоне.

Дин громко смеётся, и только потому, что может сказать это — говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Кас.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дин, — Кас улыбается.

Дин вытягивает ремень Каса, нуждаясь — желая — увидеть его всего. По мере того, как Кас расслабляется и снимает штаны и боксеры, Дин швыряет свои спортивные штаны и нижнее белье на пол.

Ему следовало бы нервничать, но вместо этого он почти забыл о себе. У Каса всегда было какое-то командное присутствие, которое всегда заметно, когда он заходит в комнату, и когда он находится здесь, сейчас, в постели Дина, Кас требует внимания.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Дин, выпрямляясь, чтобы притянуть Каса к себе. Он наклоняется и целует Каса в шею. Он самодовольно улыбается в горящую кожу, когда Кас толкается и судорожно вздыхает.

— Я думал, что идея была в том, чтобы мы не были так близки вместе. Личное пространство… — стонет Кас.

— Не насильно, — Дин оглаживает бока Каса, обводя языком его ключицу. Он посасывает сосок Каса и улыбается, когда Кас резко вдыхает. Он осторожно прикусывает его зубами, прежде чем отстраниться и снова поцеловать Каса в губы. — Но это, так застревать мне нравится.

Руки Каса проходятся вниз по животу Дина, оставляя дорожку горячих следов. Он не может отвести глаз и без слов кивает, когда Кас берёт его ноющий член.

— Блядь, да, — Дин толкается в руку Каса.

Он теряется в жаре и ощущениях, и когда рука Каса исчезает, он уже готов взвыть в протесте, но Кас двигается так, что их члены соприкасаются.

— Так лучше? Я думаю, это должно…

— Это очень хорошо, — бормочет Дин, поймав слова Каса в поцелуе.

Он толкается снова, когда он оборачивает руки вокруг Кас. Ощущение ладони Каса на его члене похоже на душевное переживание. Возбуждение кипит  
внутри него, но Дину все равно.

Кас проводит большим пальцем по головке, по которой стекает предсемя, прежде чем крепко сжать кулак. Чувствовать горячий члена Каса поверх своего, чувствовать его руки — словно переместиться в другой мир.

— Дин… — Кас тяжело дышит, и Дин знает.

— Да, вот так, всё хорошо, Кас.

Кас ужесточает свою хватку и быстро дрочит им обоим. Каждое движение отдаёт мурашками жара и удовольствия, Дин закрывает глаза в экстазе. Это уже, блять, слишком. Дин толкается в Каса и целует его снова.

— Боже, я сейчас кончу, — он выдыхает на теплую кожу, мягко обнимая, что чувствуются, словно родной дом. Объятия всегда были домом.

Кас лишь стонет в ответ; Дин хватается за плечи Каса, впиваясь ногтями, и жёстко кончает. Струи спермы приземляются на его живот, и руки становятся липкими.

И ничего из этого не волнует, пока он видит, как Кас срывается у него на глазах. Его рука быстро надрачивает член, а затем, мышцы напрягаются, и с грубым рыком Кас изливается в свой кулак.

Дин целует его, пока Кас продолжает разрушаться от мелкой дрожи удовольствия — поцелуй в ключицу, глубокий поцелуй в шею, лёгкий поцелуй на щеке, — пока он не шепчет ему на ухо:

— Это было идеально, ты идеален, Кас, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

И Кас опускает их на кровать, они покрыты потом, сперма уже высохла на их разгорячённых телах. Дин прислушивается к размеренному сердцебиению Каса и рисует бессмысленные узоры на его коже. Кас прижимает его так сильно, будто боясь потерять. Сильные пальцы остаются в его волосах, лаская и потягивая, и Дин вздыхает.

Если и существовало нечто близкое к совершенству, то именно в этот момент.

— Я никогда не думал, что это будет правдой, по-настоящему, — глубокий голос Каса — словно успокаивающая ласка. — Я люблю тебя, Дин Винчестер.

— Я люблю тебя, Кастиэль Винчестер.

— Теперь я Винчестер? — Кас тихо выдыхает.

Дин смотрит на Кас.

— Ты всегда был, Кас, — Дин смотрит на Каса. — Ты Винчестер, ты семья, и я люблю тебя.

— Я всегда говорил, что у тебя большое, нежное сердце, — улыбается Кас.

— Кого это ты называешь нежным?

Он подвигает Каса ближе, прижимаясь носом к его груди, и вдыхает. Дома, он дома.

***

Теперь, когда Кас упомянул еду, Дин умирает с голоду.

— Я клянусь, если здесь нет бекона…

— Если ты так голоден, я думаю, даже яйца без бекона подойдут.

— Богохульство, — Дин ухмыляется и поднимает их сцепленные руки, чтобы поцеловать пальцы Каса.

— Ребята! Я нашел кое-кого, — Сэм встречает их в коридоре. — В Уичито живёт ведьма, и у неё есть заклинание, которое может сработать.

— Все нормально, Сэмми, у нас всё круто, — Дин поднимает руку.

Сэм глазеет на их сцепленные руки и смотрит на Каса.

— Ты можешь направить этот робкий, недоверчивый взгляд и на меня тоже, знаешь, — говорит Дин, но он даже не раздражён. Последние несколько часов он был смехотворно счастлив, и это такое чуждое чувство, что ему необходимо пойти охотиться на что-то, — обезглавить вампира, сжечь проклятый предмет, изгнать призрака в небытие, — просто чтобы почувствовать что-то кроме этого сладкого кайфа.

Он сделает это. Позже.

— Но, проклятие. Вы всё ещё прокляты…

— Все хорошо, Сэмми, — Дин отпускает руку Каса.

Кас берёт руку Дина и целует её до того, как Дин снова переплетёт их пальцы. Он никогда не отпустит.

— О, — Сэм смотрит на них с открытым ртом. Он закрывает его и кивает, на его лице появляется улыбка. — _О_. Как раз вовремя, — Сэм крепко обнимает их, широко разведя руки в стороны. — Значит, никакой ведьмы из Уичито, Дин?

— Нет нужды.

— Я так рада за вас, ребята. Поздравляю, — он многозначительно смотрит на Каса. — Позаботься о моём брате. Пожалуйста, останови его, если он будет слишком сильно тупить.

— Я думаю, что этот корабль уже давно уплыл, — Кас вздыхает, но его глаза блестят.

— Эй, я всё ещё здесь. Хватит. Ничего не изменилось. Я люблю Каса, он любит меня, я все ещё голоден!

— Я пойду скажу Джеку… — Сэм качает головой.

— А мы пойдём и сделаем бутерброды.

***

Ровена переворачивает страницу в своей книге, когда слева от неё внезапно раздаётся свист. Она смотрит на пурпурную свечу, которая зажглась сама по себе.

— Ах, наконец-то эти глупцы пришли в себя, — она улыбается. — Отлично справились, Дин и Кас. Я желаю вам большого счастья, — она наливает немного вина в хрустальный бокал. — Slàinte! Поздравляю, мальчики, — осторожно, Ровена задувает свечу.


End file.
